Toxic
by Rozalinne
Summary: Jim Moriarty laughs, laughs loud and eager. His laughter is so evil that it freezes the blood. He enjoys it, likes blood and sweat mixed with tears, desperation on her face is the greatest reward. A tape defines the fate of Molly Hooper. Rated : M . Sherlolly.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is a new story, this story will have adult content so it will be M. Hope you enjoy it!

 **Toxic - Chapter 1**

* * *

Jim Moriarty laughs, laughs loud and eager. His laughter is so evil that it freezes the blood. He enjoys it, likes blood and sweat mixed with tears, desperation on her face is the greatest reward.

The plan has begun.

* * *

 _221B Baker Street._

Sherlock playing his violin and John reading the newspaper in the mornings was commonplace. Mrs. Hudson arriving to ask Sherlock to stop playing so early. Same routine every morning. After the Jim Moriarty scandal on the throne wearing real jewels, there was no interesting case for the detective.

Jim Moriarty was excluded in a maximum security cell. Everything was under control. But there is always a but.

Sherlock's cell phone rings, John looks up at him.

"You're not going to answer?" He asks

"Busy" he said, leaving his violin.

John rolled his eyes and looked at the newspaper. Sherlock sat down in his chair, bored. There are footsteps on the stairs. Steps that Sherlock recognized. The door opens to welcome Mycroft Holmes.

His appearance was impeccable, a gentleman.

"What brings you here? I'm busy" Sherlock said before letting him speak.

"I think what I'm going to tell you will get you out of your boredom, brother" he replied.

"Surely" Sherlock said sarcastically.

"Jim Moriarty has escaped."

"How?" John asked.

Sherlock turned his attention to his brother.

"That's impossible and you know it." Sherlock paused to see his brother's face closely. "There's something else you have not said, Mycroft."

"He did not go alone, you must accompany me to a place to help in this case, you must collaborate in everything that we need, since it has gone with a person that you know. You must tell us everything you know about her."

"She?" John asked

Sherlock's eyes widened for a few seconds, tried to calm down, swallowed the knot that wanted to form in his throat.

"How do you know it was he who took her?" Sherlock asked, standing up.

"You must see for yourself, brother."

John looked at Sherlock for information.

"Molly Hooper" he said, grabbing his coat and scarf. The scarf he received from the pathologist at Christmas, rightly.

John's face was filled with concern. The three men climbed into the black car that always carried Mycroft everywhere. Sherlock noticed the car heading toward Molly's house.

"How could that have happened? In such a short time, how has it happened?"

"We only know that Moriarty escaped, helped by his people obviously, but we do not know the reasons why he left with your friend Sherlock, you know?" Mycroft asked, looking at him coldly.

"She's not my friend, she's just a colleague" Sherlock said as coldly as his brother.

"Sherlock!" John said

"I told you it was a disadvantage, Sherlock" Mycroft said calmly.

"Shut up, you can't be more wrong."

Molly's house was nearby. Only 4 more blocks. On arrival there were pick-up trucks with equipment, many people coming in and out collecting clues.

"I don't want anyone to come in while I'm there" Sherlock asked.

"That will be so" Replied the elder Holmes.

Sherlock joined with John to Molly's house. It was a complete disaster. Everything was thrown, broken, out of place, it seemed that someone had fought against her whole house. There were broken glass on the floor, the refrigerator door was stained with blood, the kitchen floor had drops with blood as well.

"Here's the proof of why he took her Sherlock" John said from Molly's room.

Her whole room was destroyed. Only Molly's bed was intact, there was something on top of her pillow. There was a braid of the same color as her hair. Sherlock picked it up carefully, felt a chill run down his spine.

"Turn around Sherlock" John said.

Sherlock turned quickly. His heart pounded as he read the message on the wall.

 _"I will make her see hell, make me pray that take her life, you will never see her again"_

 _"I have your permission after all"_

Sherlock squeezed Molly's braid tightly in his hands, the message was written in blood.

"Her blood" he thought.

Sherlock stormed out of the room. He could not control himself, put the braid in his pocket and clenched his teeth hard, he wanted everyone to disappear, he wanted to make a thousand pieces of the whole department.

Mycroft appeared before them. "I have this for you" he told Sherlock.

A small tape recorder was over Mycroft's hand. Sherlock took it.

"Listen it alone" Mycroft ordered, "then you'll give me explanations."

Sherlock felt a heat rise over his body. He turned to Baker quickly. When arrives John gives him his space to be alone. He locked himself in his bedroom, only a lamp lit his room. He pressed the button to listen.

The tape begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: In this world Jim Moriarty did not die and neither did Sherlock pretend his death.**

 **The main audio is in _italic_ and the second audio inside the audio is in _bold italic_**

 **Thanks for reading my story, that encourages me to continue writing!**

 **Toxic – Chapter 2**

* * *

Sherlock Holmes was sitting on his bed, the tape recorder had begun to reproduce the message. He never felt fear in his life or anything like that, but this tape had frozen his blood to the point of holding his breath and not blinking. His eyes were open and he breathed only because his body demanded it.

Shouting. Molly Hooper screamed hysterically at a Jim Moriarty, laughing wickedly, mocking her.

Crashing objects falling to the floor, broken glass and deaf thump.

 _Jim: "don't move!" scream_

 _Molly: "what the hell do you want with me?!" her breathing was ragged_

 _Jim: "I just want to show you some things, you have to come with me right now."_

 _His voice was cold, no longer laughing._

 _Molly: "Get away from me!"_

It hear blows in the background, as if on her face. Sherlock clenched his teeth and his fists. His eyes were open. He tried to think cold, but Molly's pleas were decentered from all reasoning.

 _Molly: "please leave me, please " she sobs, her voice is heard lower "Stop hitting me… please…"_

 _Jim: "I like you to pray, Molly. Do it again" he command coldly_

Sherlock closed his eyes and feel noises .

 _Jim: "Oh no no Molly, it's in vain that you call him, he will not come to help you."_

 _Jim: "I've had a talk with my dear Sherlock and ... I think you'd like to hear it."_

Sherlock opened his eyes suddenly and brought his hands to his thighs, squeezed them tightly.

 _Molly: "What are you talking about? "_

Her voice was one of astonishment and amazement.

Sherlock jumped up from his bed and paused the recording. He walks around his bedroom, nervous, his hands massaging his temples.

"No, no" he told himself.

He clenched his fists to control his breathing, ducked his head and sighed slowly to return to sit on his bed, played the recorder again.

 _Jim: "I'm talking about how I magically have the answer to those questions you always asked yourself."_

There is a background noise. Molly did not speak. Sherlock only imagined and deduced his reaction.

 _Jim: "this is what you need to hear, get up and sit there" said coldly_

 _Molly gasped._

 _Jim: "listen to this and then you go with me, you hear me?"_

 _Silence._

 _Jim: "Can you hear me ?!" he screams in anger_

 _Molly: "Yes" she said in her trembling voice._

The sound of an audio is heard. Sherlock deduced that it was a second recorder, another recording.

 _ **Jim: "And what do you think of both Sherlock?"**_

Sherlock brought his hands to his face, a shiver ran through his body.

 _ **Sherlock: "They are two different women, Irene Adler has intellect for which she is more attractive, Molly Hooper instead only serves by its submission, is intelligent but lacks qualities that attract me."**_

 _ **Jim: "She's your friend Sherlock, or she thinks so."**_

 _ **Sherlock: "she is not. As I said, her pathology skills make her important, nothing more. I do not have friends. She means nothing to me. I don't know if she feels a friendship, it grieves me because is not reciprocal."**_

 _ **Jim: "So nothing about her attracts you?"**_

 _ **Sherlock: "Nothing at all."**_

 _ **Jim: "Maybe try it again with her, you know. I did not want to get your girl out" he said sarcastically.**_

 _ **Sherlock: "do what you want" said coldly**_

The audio stops. It hear sobs.

 _Molly: "that ... is not true" she sobs "he said that I count ... that I'm his friend ..."_

 _Jim: "He's a sociopath, Molly. Must I repeat the audio for you to understand.? He has given you, He doesn't care what I do with you."_

 _Molly: "You both used me ... all this time ..."_

 _Molly's crying floods the room._

 _Jim: "Let's go"_

End of the tape.

Sherlock put his hands in his hair and squeezed it, his hands shaking. His chest was cold as his heart. His eyes widened, his teeth clenched furiously, Sherlock Holmes quickly stopped to snatch in a fit of rage across the room. He hit and broke every object that crossed his path , hit the walls with his fists, it was a frenzy of emotions that he could not control.

"What the hell is going on?" John shouted into his bedroom.

Sherlock was sitting on the floor, his head against the wall. John saw his fists hurt.

"I did not want that John, I ... I can not let him know ... he know what I feel ... I feel things ..." said Sherlock worried

John looked at him.

"It's my fault" confessed Sherlock.

* * *

2 months ago. Baker Street.

Sherlock was making tea, he knew that Jim Moriarty would come and see him. He prepare the tea and the cups in perfect harmony. Jim walked into the room without greeting, went straight to the detective's armchair to rest his body there.

"Sherlock, how have you been? I've been very bored lately, I have some plans in hand but what else can I say" he said coldly

"Tea?" Sherlock asked coldly.

"Of course" said the criminal.

"So tell me, Sherlock, what are you up to? I heard from you and Irene Adler" said Jim

"That is none of your business" replied Sherlock.

"Oh but I'm interested, please tell me more, this is magnificent. You, married to your work with love affairs, this is incredible" said Jim perversely

"What about Molly Hooper? You went out with her to get to me, was it interesting to go out with her? " Sherlock asks cynically.

"Oh it was really interesting, she's such a good girl, I've had nice times with her."

Sherlock took his tea. His gaze was fixed on him.

"I know Irene is really interesting" he said with a wicked smile. "Nothing in common with Molly, sweet Molly.

"That's right" Sherlock said coldly.

"And what do you think of both Sherlock?"

"They are two different women, Irene Adler has intellect for which she is more attractive, Molly Hooper instead only serves by its submission, is intelligent but lacks qualities that attract me."

"She's your friend Sherlock, or she thinks so." Moriarty said.

"She is not. As I said, her pathology skills make her important, nothing more. I do not have friends. She means nothing to me. I don't know if she feels a friendship, it grieves me because is not reciprocal."

"So nothing about her attracts you? " Moriarty asked.

Sherlock comes back to take his tea.

"Nothing at all" He answered

"You're doing well, Sherlock" he said to himself.

"Maybe try it again with her, you know. I did not want to get your girl out" Jim said sarcastically.

"Do what you want-" Sherlock said coldly

Jim Moriarty smiled but that smile did not reach his cold eyes.

"Damn, he already noticed " thought Sherlock.

"If you touch just one hair to her I'll kill you" Sherlock said, standing up.

"Oh Sherlock, my dear, you change your mood so fast." Jim Moriarty laughed. "Your contradictions only clear all my doubts." Moriarty got up and walked to the door.

"You'll hear from me Sherlock."

Jim Moriarty left Baker Street and definitely, Sherlock will hear from him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Mary did not die in this story, so we enjoyed John's beloved wife.

 **Always in my head:** thanks for the cookies! are delicious! Just like your reviews!

 **Catsgotmytongue:** she will do it ;), thanks for your review!

Thank you for following my story !

* * *

Toxic - Chapter 3

* * *

Two years later.

John was getting ready for the wedding. He was impeccably dressed in black, his marriage to Mary was all he needed. His best man: Sherlock.

Mrs. Hudson went up to her apartment to organize his suit. She knew that even if he didn't prove anything and swear he was okay, he felt Molly's absence, both in Bart's and in his daily life.

He wondered if she would be at this moment helping with all the preparations for this wedding. He smiled at this thought briefly.

Two years ago, Molly disappeared, two years ago he listened that recording. He still has it in his memory, word for word, tormenting him for nights, searching for Molly without rest, even Mycroft cooperated with her search but not a single clue, had been swallowed up by the earth.

Sherlock never stopped looking for her, even though the chances of finding her were nil. Jim Moriarty did his job well , was just wondering if she was alive.

"She could not die" he thought.

He close his eyes at this thought. With a loud sigh he got up from his chair and prepared to dress for the wedding.

Many things happened since her kidnapping, many cases, many incompetent people taking her place, Mrs. Hudson took over Toby, who liked to sleep near his fireplace. John moved with Mary.

Sherlock was sometimes away days, no one knew news of him until he returned with Mycroft from some search on her. He always arrive without any clues and certainty of her whereabouts. It was frustrating.

John's wedding was as expected, he gave his speech solemnly undeterred. He saw the face of everyone present there but someone was missing between them. John hated not being able to help him, not because he wanted to, but because Sherlock locked himself up, he never showed that it consumed him from the inside.

The case of Charles Augustus Magnussen, the discovery of Mary's past life. Mary's shot and as Molly was the first in his Mind palace to appear, her image was blurry but it was her. She was in her white robe. When he gave up looking for her even in his Mind palace, she smiled at him.

Sherlock killed Magnussen, he had to defend his friends. He had to. After that Jim Moriarty appeared on the screens all over London, watching him boil his blood.

"I'll find him and kill him, I swear, John" Sherlock said.

* * *

Three years later.

Five years were fulfilled since Molly's absence. John and Mary had their daughter, they called her Rosamund, little Rosie.

Sherlock was stuck in his inner misery. He was on the verge of death only because of his excess consumption. Five years of not knowing anything, of frustrations, of not being able to complete the most important case, the whereabouts of Molly Hooper was going to kill him.

Euros Holmes had come on the scene. The truth about the third Holmes is revealed to Sherlock. Mycroft asked for his help to end the danger that was coming.

Euros Holmes is frighteningly intelligent. They should stop her.

The Holmes brothers and Dr. John Watson arrived at Sherrinford. A threat arose from within and they had to stop it.

Many things came to light, Sherlock met Euros, she cheated and attacked him and then he woke up in a room with Mycroft, John and the Director, highly manipulated by Euros.

The game had begun again. The director committed suicide in front of them, Sherlock really felt the power that Euros had on the people. They went from room to room, the twisted games of Euros were passed, the elimination of the Garrindeb brothers had happened before the eyes of the three men.

Sherlock began to lose his composure.

Jim Moriarty appeared on every screen, the red lights, his words and laughter, his taunts were so arrogant.

They went to another room, it was darker and bigger than the others, in appearance it was the same as the Euros cell, there was a giant glass covering the left side of the room. Euros appeared on the screen.

"Little brother, in this room you will not win, you will lose."

Euros disappears from the screen to give way again Jim Moriarty's face.

"Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock "

There is a sound in the speakers. The room was darker than the others, but they could still be seen between them.

"Tick tock, tick tock, tick, tock"

The speakers start to make a noise of interference, Sherlock becomes enraged and walks towards the door to pass to the other room when the voice that began to speak in the speaker made to stop it completely, almost it slides the weapon of his hands.

 _"I'm Molly Hooper"_ Interference _"from the dead center of the town"_ she laughs _" leave a message."_

Sherlock felt his heart stop as he heard the recording of her answering machine on the speakers.

A sharp blow is felt against the glass in the left part of the room. They turned their gaze to the left.

Another blow.

Euros spoke for the speaker

"Lights on, Sherly."

In fact, in the left part of the room the lights went on behind the glass. It was a giant cell, equal to that of Euros.

Sherlock throws his gun to the floor, behind the glass Molly looked at him from the other end of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : Thank you very much for following my story! I hope you like this new chapter. The next chapter will be a little sexy ;)

 **Warning:** This chapter contains adult language.

 ** _Always in my head :_** Your cookies are so delicius I think I'm going to cry. Thank you for following my story!

* * *

 **Toxic – Chapter 4**

* * *

The time in the room stopped completely, not only for Sherlock, but also for the others.

Sherlock found Molly in the middle of the cell, her complexion was pale, more than usual, she was dressed just like Euros, only with a blue cardigan, _her blue cardigan_. She had her right hand bandaged, her face a little thinner than the last time he saw her. The side of her left eye and her cheekbone were slightly violet, a blow that was already being lost in time.

Her lips were the usual pink color but they were cracked, some blows passed by. She had a long braid, her hair had grown quite to her hips. He still kept hers, hidden. Sometimes he took her in his hands and looked at for hours.

Sherlock felt the world move beneath his feet, his hands began to sweat and he felt nauseous for a moment, he was not prepared to see her, not there, he had surrendered in his search. Guilt came back into his body and mind. He realized that his own eyes were about to collapse, quickly swallowed everything in his throat. He could not afford to react like this, not him, the consulting detective who did not need his feelings to function at the %100.

Molly devoured Sherlock with her eyes, never stopped looking at him, the detective did the same. They looked at what seemed like an eternity, and in reality just were seconds. They were not blinking, were analyzing each other, like two prey to be killed or eaten.

"Molly…" Sherlock broke the silence, more a lament than an affirmation. "How can it be possible?" Sherlock asked, his eyes wide with surprise.

Molly said nothing, her face as hard as ice, her expression even harder than a wall. Her look emanated hate, only hatred. Rested her left hand on her right elbow, with her right hand began to caress her braid. She moved slowly toward the transparent wall that separated her from who was once the love of her life.

As she walked, a half smile appeared, a smile that did not reach her eyes.

Euros appears on the screen. Before can say a word, Mycroft asks for a response.

"What the hell is this? How is this possible sister? This can not be!" Said an angry Mycroft "How long have you been here with Dr. Hooper? I've never seen her!"

"Easy, quiet little brother, there is plenty of time to talk, I do what I want with this prison and you know it. It is not very difficult to deduce."

John was frozen to see Molly after five years. She was a sweet person and now became the opposite.

Sherlock went to the glass.

"Molly, I ... where have you been?" asked softly, did not want Euros to see him altered.

Molly stepped very close to the glass.

"Sherlock Holmes" Molly said, standing right in front of him. "It's been some time since you gave me to Jim" She said with such bitterness that it was a direct blow to his face.

Only the wall separated them. They were two different worlds, much can change in five years and she was the definitive proof, only she knows that was what happened in that time. Sherlock only knew that she was intoxicated and broken from all the pain that only caused her because of him. No one else's.

"That's not the case, you heard something out of context, the day Moriarty came to get you and showed you that recording, that ... I was actually ... but ... " He did not know how to express his words "I did it because I wanted to protect you from him"

Molly laughed. "Even you don't believe your words." She pressed her lower lip with her teeth. "You really are too bad to protect people, Sherlock." His name said it as if he were repulsive.

She was hard, her attitude and words, but he knew he deserved it.

"You left me at the mercy of his hands, you made me lose important things, you ended my career and profession, you did not give me the opportunity to be happy with someone else, just for the simple fact that you needed me to be damned for you. Always, you always took advantage of that, and look where I ended, with your sister's insane here, she's really crazy, I was not expecting anything more from a sister of yours."

Sherlock did not look away from her at any moment.

"Because of you. Because of you, that stupid game between you and that asshole I goes through things you can not imagine, my life has been hell !" Molly screamed "I'm sure you did not even try to find me, or maybe yes, because how were you going to enter Bart's?!" He clenched her fist in her braid.

"You know that's not true, please let me explain, it's my fault I know, I can not do anything to remedy this but let me at least explain!"

"I do not want to hear any silly excuses, it's not time. I just know that people are bad, and you are part of those people. You really don't have a heart, you just hurt. But now we're the same, I don't have one either." She said with the tip of her finger to the glass at the height of his chest.

Sherlock shuddered inside.

Euros finally speak. Molly walked away from Sherlock, gave her back to massage her temples.

"Well, well, guys. Do not fight, look Sherlock, I'll show you a video and if you can refute it, I'll let Molly go with you. And you Molly, do not be naughty and watch your mouth."

"Shut the fuck up. You are insane, fuck you " She said coldly.

Euros smiled at her comment. "I love that girl"

Molly went to the glass and looked at John. Her gaze softened instantly, a trace of the Molly that was appeared before them. " John ... " said looking at his hand "congratulations " her smile was warm and true, but sad .John was moved "Thank you Molly " answered with a sad smile.

Sherlock was still in the same place, near Molly's cell, following in all her steps, she knew he was watching her. He saw that there was still a trace of what it was.

"Well here it goes" comment Euros.

On the screen appear Jim Moriarty and Molly, they were in her house. It was the moment Jim took her, the moment when showed her the recording.

Sherlock saw perfectly how Molly changed her expression, her eyes were afraid, she put a hand to her mouth, he realized that Molly felt nauseous. She was tense, emotionally collapsed. He clenched his fists. _"Shit"_ he thought, did not want to see her like this. _"It's my fault"_

In the video, Moriarty was harassing Molly, she had her hair short and a kind of improvised bandage on her right arm, totally covered in blood. _"A stab in the arm."_ Molly's hair came up only to her shoulders. _"He had already cut the braid and written the message on the wall and she put the bandage on her arm."_ Sherlock's mind did not want to miss a single detail.

Molly tried to get away from him to take her cell phone, which was a short distance from it. But he took her by the throat.

 _"Oh no, no, Molly is in vain that you call him, he will not come to help you."_ Moriarty said.

Molly was on the floor taking her bloody arm. Her face was white, she was afraid. Sherlock tried to control himself, his hands began to tremble. _"She needed me"_ he thought.

The moment Moriarty heard the recording came, Molly's face buried between her knees and her chest. It heard her cry, She was disappointed and the pain she felt could pierce the screen.

Sherlock did not have the courage to turn to see her behind the glass.

The video was cut.

John had a hand on his chest and stared at the floor, shaking his head. Sherlock felt his heart shake, he could no longer control it and turned to see her, Molly was in the far corner of the room, she looked like a cornered animal. She looked at Sherlock like the first time the light went on, with hatred, without blinking.

Euros appeared on the screen.

"Sherlock, I'll let Molly leave here if you can refute this, you must convince her that this we just saw, that your voice on that recording is wrong, say it, you know what I'm talking about, do not be shy little brother." Perversely she demanded.

Sherlock was in an internal debate, the moment had arrived that he feared the most, a moment in which he had to expose himself before everyone, but he had to do it, was the only thing that could do to free Molly from this.

"Say you are sorry, say what you feel" order Euros.

Sherlock approached, his chest rising and falling. Molly also approached, they were face to face.

"You can not even do this for me, you're a coward" Molly said, looking at him with hatred.

"I ... I'm sorry, Molly " Sherlock turns to see Mycroft and John, both nods. "Moriarty realized that ... I felt things for you ... that I feel things for you even, I said that because I wanted to get you out of the Map, I did not want you to fall into the hands of my enemies, I try, I really try and I'm sorry, I've searched for you for years, I swear."

Molly's expression softened a little.

"I ... feel things for you Molly ... believe me, you know me more than anyone, you know I'm not lying" he said seriously

"Prove it" said Molly.

Sherlock swallowed. Molly looked at his lips and brought her hand to his neck. He closed his eyes.

"I'm ... in love with you, Molly Hooper" he said seriously.

Molly's eyes dilated as did Sherlock's.

"Do you love Me?" Molly asked.

"Let's go Sherlock, convince me, you'll take her with you when this is over." Euros talked.

"... I love you ... " Sherlock confesses

The hard expression on Molly's face was serene. An earthquake shook her inside, she always dreamed of this moment, her face relaxed, she was shaken. A smile passed over her face to return to have the same tough expression before, the hate won the battle.

"It's a shame Sherlock" Molly said, looking into his eyes. "I do not love you any more."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** : Hello everyone! I bring you a new chapter! I hope you like it, it contains language and adult for reading my story!

 _ **Always in my head**_ : Your cake is very delicious * cry * your reviews make me very happy and encourage to follow this story! thank you very much!

* * *

 **Toxic – Chapter 5**

* * *

"It's a shame Sherlock" Molly said, looking into his eyes "I do not love you anymore."

Their eyes held for a long time, both pupils dilated. What Molly answered was a lie, an absolute lie, and Sherlock knew it.

"That's not true" Sherlock said without taking his eyes off her.

"Yes, it is, your time has passed" Molly said.

Euros cut the tension between the two.

"That means she stayed here, dear Sherlock."

"What are you talking about? " Sherlock said loudly "I did what you asked for, you must release her"

Euros smiled and shook her head. "Oh brother, but she no longer loves you, it is in vain to let her out, she serves much here" her face contained malice.

"That's right, I'd rather rot here than be near you" Molly said, Sherlock realized she was closer to the glass than before.

Sherlock felt something inexplicable, he knew she was lying, but still he did not displease her rejection of him. Then realized that Molly's tough attitude was the same as he had adopted with her for years, it was an accurate reflection. For the first time he put himself in the pathologist's place.

He wanted to get her out of there, he wanted to remedy all the evil that provoked her, he wanted to find out what happened to Moriarty, what he did to make this human being whose flowers envied her softness to this person who today is hard as a stone.

Sherlock remembered one day when they were both in the lab, she saw through him like crystal clear water and for the first time he had been impressed by her. She had fixed his eyes on him and no one but him, had noticed that it was not a machine as everyone was saying, but was an introverted and sad person, which deep down he took care of hiding. But she had arrived there without the slightest effort. She read it like an open book.

He could be said that there began his struggle there with hiding all his feelings, which will always be disadvantage. Build walls around her, hid his face in indifference to the words of the pathologist. A sweet, loyal and patient person who never asked for anything in return. This same person was now behind a glass in one of the prisons with the worst lunatics in the world. Did she deserve it? Of course not. This game with Jim Moriarty came very far and claimed a victim, the least deserving.

"You're going to come with us" Sherlock said firmly.

Molly smiled. "I do not need you, Sherlock, when I need you, you were not there, I'm fine here" She said coldly.

"No, Molly, you're not" John said.

Molly softened her face for a moment. Her gaze was sad.

"This was not my choice" She said, swallowing

"We know Molly, but you must come with us" John was getting closer to her "we will understand if you hate us, we understand it but you must leave here, look what this reclusion has turned you." Molly looked at the floor for a few moments to return the look.

"I have no choice."

John and Sherlock looked at her.

"Enough Molly, watch your mouth or" Order Euros

"Or what?!" Molly defiance

"Boys" order Euros

The side door of Molly's cell opened to give way to two huge guards. Both of them had bludgeon in their changed her expression.

"Okay, okay." She lifted her hands to the air, breathed heavily. "I'm calm. I'm calm" she said as the two men approached." I SAID I AM CALMED YOU MOTHERFUCKERS " She screamed

One of the guards took her by the arm and the other by the back of her neck. Her eyes filled with tears.

"That's enough!" Shouted Sherlock.

"Stop"shouted Euros, glancing back at Sherlock through the screen "this is the power I have Sherlock, you can have it too, you have it and you know how to use it, you used it for a long time on my dear Molly"

"Stop playing this games!" Sherlock was furious.

The guards retreated and threw Molly violently against the wall. She adjusted her cardigan, some hairs had escaped her braid.

"More quiet sweetness?" asked Euros, Molly nodded, her eyes were pure hate.

"Because you failed to refute this video, I'm afraid you will leave without her".Euros said " but, Molly, don't you want to be outdoors with them? With Sherlock who so kindly confesses his feelings to you?"

Molly moved closer to where Sherlock was, her eyes were weird and narrowed as if she were guessing what the detective was thinking. Sherlock remembered that look of Molly when invited her to solve crimes, so many years ago.

"Mmmm ... no, no, I'll stay here, it's pretty interesting."

"You're lying" Sherlock said, "what do you know? What holds you here?"

"Nothing holds me here, I'm done here for you" she said looking into his eyes, her were completely dilated, they were so close that Sherlock could see the tiredness on her face, her long eyelashes and desire in her eyes. Desire for him. This made his body run through an electric current, a tingling settled in his stomach to go down.

"Your whole body has a clue that you never really stop liking me" Sherlock said, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't feel anything for you anymore, I don't love you, I don't even like you," she said, raising an eyebrow, her gaze still hard but then a half smile that he never saw formed on her lips.

"Although it may be the fact that you attract me to other ways, it's been a long time you know ..." The fingers of her right hand raised to the level of Sherlock's lips, he shivered, not stop blinking for a second. Molly's index finger began to lower through the glass through Sherlock's lips to his neck, she returned a wicked and sinful look.

Sherlock swallowed hard. Molly continued sliding her finger through the glass, was going down his chest in such a sensual way that the air and tension could be cut with a knife. They never took their eyes off each other, until Molly passed the tip of her tongue to the right corner of her mouth, Sherlock felt the desire finally descended to his cock, had to be controlled.

"I do not want to lie to you, Sherlock," Molly said, almost resting her lips against his in the glass. "I'd like to play with this." Sherlock lowered his head so that his lips matched Molly's. Molly's finger stopped at the height of his cock and it was not only her index finger but her whole hand up and down the glass, caressing it, Sherlock dilated his pupils to the end, his mouth was closed even when Molly began to use her fingernails to caress the glass . Sherlock felt like he was getting hard.

Molly smiled as she realized his reaction. Sherlock looked at her braid, imagined in a thousandth of a second to her completely naked, her hands and knees resting on the bed, took her braid in his hands and shot her when his cock was in her entrance wet and ready for him . "Enough" Sherlock forced himself. But Molly knew he was thinking, she knew it.

The moment was interrupted when applauses was heard far in Molly's cell.

One, two, three applauses.

Sherlock could see Molly's expression change, she was afraid.

"All right, very well, dear, I think you're being naughty. Oh dear Sherlock, how have you been?"

Jim Moriarty spoke from inside the cell.


End file.
